


Miss Stark

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: Miss Stark [1]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, oooh forbidden romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: Bucky knew he was a dead man when your dad - Tony Stark - found out you were dating him.





	

Since the summer, you had been living at the Avengers compound, at the request of your father, Tony Stark. You had just finished college and he had barely seen you over the last six years as you studied - and partied - your way towards your masters in experimental physics, and he was overjoyed at having the apple of his eye back in the fold. But there was one particular Avenger who enjoyed having you around more than most. Bucky Barnes.

It started small. He got into the habit of wandering into the lab when you were assisting Dr Banner each morning. He’d sit at the opposite side of the counter, clutching a steaming cup of coffee and watching you intently, sometimes asking you the occasional question about your work; of course, he never did understand your answers, but he loved how passionate you were. And then he started bringing you coffee. And then breakfast. And then there were the inside jokes about your father. And then the eye-fucking over lunch - and dinner - from across the table in plain sight of everyone else. Sometimes he’d show up to the lab before you or Dr Banner and wait for you to let him in. One day you found yourselves alone, bonding over two mountains of pancakes.

“So, tell me,” Bucky began, through a mouthful, “what was it like having Stark as a father?”

You rolled your eyes and sighed and eventually smiled. “It’s exactly how you’d imagine it to be. I never really saw him much; most of the time it was mom and I, you know? She really tried with him. All this business about living up to the family name. He was only there when times were good. But he was always so over-protective. I swear boys were terrified to date me in high school after he lost it at this guy he caught me with. Which is why I never-“

“Came back?” Bucky said, cutting you off.

“Yeah. The least dad knew about what I got up to at college, the better,” you concluded.

“You know he loves you, right? I swear the only time he smiles is when he talks about you,” Bucky confided, cocking his head to the side, his eyes shimmering, admiring you.

“And what about you?” you asked, leaning forward, flashing him a wicked grin.

“What do you mean?” Bucky laughed, nearly spitting out his coffee.

“You know Sergeant Barnes, you might be quite the master of espionage, but you’re terrible at keeping your true feelings hidden,” you teased.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Miss Stark, and besides, daddy’s been looking for an excuse to kill me for years, you really think I have a death wish?” Bucky asserted, feigning cluelessness, his cheeks becoming flushed.

“Right,” you remarked with a smirk, getting up from your stool, grabbing the empty plates in one hand and heading towards the kitchen. As you passed Bucky, he grabbed your hand, pulling you towards him, enveloping you completely. You were eye to eye.

“And what about you… Miss Stark,” he whispered, brushing his lips past yours, causing the plates to tumble from your grasp. Bucky giggled and nibbled your lower lip, sending you into a state of trance.

A trance that you were promptly ripped out of as the silhouette of your father appeared at the door. He was incensed. Shaking with rage. Not the explosive kind of rage he usually exhibited. No, this was different. This was a quiet, simmering rage. 

The three of you stood in silence for what felt like an eternity. Bucky’s face fell in realisation. Your stomach churned with nerves. This was just like high school all over again.

You were the first to cut through the silence, but all you could muster was a feeble, “Dad…” before he cut you off.

“What the fuck, Barnes? Just when I decided to give you a chance?.Just when I was beginning to maybe even like you. You decide to defile my daughter in my home,” Tony hissed through gritted teeth.

You knew, in that moment, Bucky was a dead man.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by me (@lancefuckrr) on Tumblr.


End file.
